


Two Weeks Notice

by nolongerironicteen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Holidays, M/M, Meet the Family, THEY SUFFER, they pine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerironicteen/pseuds/nolongerironicteen
Summary: Aye lmao the original got deleted so that is super annoying. But anywayBasically, Oikawa and Iwaizumi pine hard over one another and they don't know. They take a beach vacation to meet Iwaizumi's grandmother the two weeks before university and Oikawa basically has his two weeks notice in being in Iwaizumi's adult life depending on what college he chooses.





	1. At the Start

Oikawa figured out he was pretty screwed his first year of high school when he noticed all the different shades of green that swirled in Iwaizumi’s eyes and the darkest shade of green became his favorite color. Oikawa was also aware he had a bigger problem when during his second year when Iwaizumi’s voice had become his favorite song no matter the connotation. And lastly, he knew he was screwed and in love with his best friend when he found himself putting Iwaizumi’s happiness before his own. Oikawa wanted to be with him forever, no matter the way he needed Iwaizumi in his life. 

Iwaizumi has no idea of this though, and Oikawa intended to keep it that way. Oikawa could not do that to the other, Iwaizumi has so much ahead of him in life and Oikawa could not bring him down. Being gay could potentially ruin the latter’s life, and he has a promising future. Oikawa forced himself to keep quiet. 

At least to Iwaizumi he will be quiet. The latter’s mother knew as did his own mom, and both encourage him to tell his best friend how he feels but Oikawa can’t seem to bring himself to do so. Something stops him every time from just saying it, call it guilt from knowing he’ll ruin Iwaizumi’s life or what but Oikawa just can’t do it. 

“Oi, Oikawa you okay your kinda spacy, he Spaceykawa.” Iwaizumi smirks.   
“Why yes Iwa-chan I am fine, lovely day isn’t it?”   
“You care about the weather, shit what’s wrong?”   
“Actually, nothing really, just that we’re really done high school. Like Yahaba took over the team and now we’re done. Just a strange thing to process, I honestly didn’t think it would happen.” Oikawa replied. Iwaizumi slung his bag over his shoulder and pushed Oikawa along back home mumbling “stop with the sentiments.” or something of the sorts, Oikawa couldn’t quite pick up on it. 

The two walk over to Iwaizumi’s house to kill time before the afternoon really set in and Oikawa had to go and get his nephew from school and bring him to his sister. Iwaizumi’s mother is home and working on some knitting on the front porch. Iwaizumi kissed her cheek and asked how her day was, to which she replied, “uneventful but her soaps didn’t play today and she was a little confused as to why but she’ll catch up on them when they rerun later tonight.” She smiled up at Oikawa. 

“Say Tooru, did Hajime ask you?” she questions.   
“Ask me what Auntie?” Tooru questions looking at Iwaizumi.   
“If you wanted to come visit his grandmother with us this summer for like two weeks, his other brothers cannot come so I offered up he brings you.” Auntie proposes.   
“I was going to ask him, but life took over you saw the end of the school year Mama.” Hajime replies, “Oikawa would you like to come with me to the beach this summer and visit my grandmother?”   
“Sure Iwa-chan. I would love to come see your grandmother this summer.” Tooru replies. 

Iwaizumi nods and then looks at his mom with a raise in his eye brows like “see I did it.” Auntie smiled to herself and went back to her knitting. 

“I really was going to ask, but life.”   
“No I understand Iwa-chan, I was with you at the end of the year, it is okay.” Tooru replies, ruffling the other’s hair. Iwaizumi huffed in mock annoyance, but he really didn’t mind. 

Oikawa was going with Iwaizumi to the beach for two weeks this summer and he was more than excited to do so. He also has no idea how he was going to survive two weeks of the beach with the man he’s has the biggest crush on for nearly four years now.


	2. Tooru's Weakness

  Tooru was home more or less alone for the greater part of the day. Not that he minded much, but he was becoming bored and it was still another three hours or so till his parents would be home not that mattered, what mattered was it was early afternoon and he needed human interaction, he's been alone long enough. Iwazumi was volunteering at the local animal shelter and wouldn't be coming off until all animals were accounted for and the boss told him he could leave. That could be anytime and Tooru needed attention now so he grabbed his backpack packed it with some essentials and made his way across the street to Iwazumi's house to hang out with his mom because she was the only one around. 

  He walked over and knocked on the door, Auntie rushed to the door, knitting needles in hand. 

     "Oh, Tooru when I'm home you never have to knock. Please come in, was the silence eating you alive? I was just about to start on making fresh rice balls." 

     "Auntie you'll spoil me." Tooru smiled pecking her cheek. 

     "Tooru I've been spoiling you since you were five, now come in before I use these." she points a needle at him and he shuffles in toeing off his shoes in the process.

  Tooru deposited his bag on the floor of the living room and perched on the couch. Auntie caught him and she quickly snapped her fingers and pointed to the kitchen like an unspoken command of 'you will help' and Tooru shot up and rushed to the kitchen to wash his hand. His mom does the same things to him, it's a mom thing they both just know. Not that Tooru minds helping out. 

     "Okay Tooru can you get to cutting the nori into strips for me?" 

  Tooru searches for the sheets. They were nowhere that Tooru checked. Auntie noticed what was up and she pointed to the counter where the sheets were just hanging out. Tooru shrugged his shoulders and then set out to start cutting the sheets. They worked in silence until Tooru it, scaring Auntie.

     "Say, Auntie, uh how did you know for sure you were in love? 

     "Uh well funny story, before I met Hajime's dad I was kinda engaged to someone else who I thought I loved, but I was young and had no idea what love was. But ultimately the two of us had other plans for what should be a life together and broke up. I moved away and came here and meet Hajime's father. I was scared to try, but I was willing to try and I'm glad I did, he showed me I didn't have to be scared and I could be myself. I guess I knew for sure when he came over at like eight am and I looked like a mess and he still looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world and drug me out to breakfast and just the way he illuminated under the lights and the way he beamed and I felt my heart swell up at the sight of him. I had never felt that way before. I think that is when I knew I was in real love." she reminisced, "Why?" 

     "I was just curious if something was up, I'm nearly eighteen and I have never experienced like real romantic love and like is there something wrong with me," Tooru replied.  

     "No. Tooru nothing is wrong with you. You're young. Life still has to have its way with you, you'll know when you know." she smiled taking the sheets from Tooru and wrapping them snugly around the balls of rice, Tooru took that as his cut to help.  

  The door opened and shut and Hajime emerged and Tooru looked up and his world stopped. It was almost like the scene from a cheesy romantic movie, Hajime lit up like his mother described and Tooru had no words. He knew then like he didn't know before, he was in absolute love with his best friend, and he didn't know what to do. 

     "Oi, what are you doin here?"

      "My, my, Iwa-chan, if you must know, I came to keep your mother company and make rice balls." Tooru replied, placing a hand on his hip.

      "Oh get your hand off your hip you look like a housewife with that apron on, come one Oikawa you don't need that to make rice balls." Iwazumi rolled his eyes. 

  Tooru and his mom scoffed at him and continued wrapping the balls. Iwazumi left to clean up, he smelled like wet dogs. 

      "How dumb do you think I am?" Auntie asked. 

       "Uh, I don't think you're dumb at all." Tooru replied. 

        "Auntie, how did you know you were in love? Looks at Hajime like he's the only person in the world and you're eyes literally lit up. Tooru you're in love with Hajime." 

        "Please don't tell him." 

        "I'm his mother I don't have to tell him anything." she winked. 

  Auntie winking was a recipe for disaster and Tooru felt a chill run down his spine. This couldn't be happening. He was so good for so long and he was in the clear and it all blew up in his face. 

       "Tooru please calm down, your secret is more than safe with me. You look like you're about to have an anxiety attack please just breathe. You're good. It's all good. Come on let's go knit that makes you feel better." 

  The pair made their way back to the living room and Tooru reperched himself on the sofa with his knees pulled into his chest and he stated, "I was doing so well, I had managed to keep it a secret for three years." 

     "We moms have a special gift, but honestly I won't say anything now let's get that blanket worked on." 

  She handed Tooru a set of needles and spread out the blanket on their laps and they got working. Iwazumi snuck in while the two were working and giggling and settled in on a chair playing on his phone sneaking a picture of the two because it was too cute to pass up. He loved these little moments when Tooru wasn't trying too hard. 

      "Oh Iwa-chan your back, wanna go make some tea for us and grab a couple rice balls?" Tooru asked. 

  Hajime grunted out a reply but got up to fulfill the request anyway. Once Auntie was sure Hajime was would of hearing range she smiled. 

      "You two aren't dating but you have him wrapped around your little finger." 

      "Oh, but of course, I'm sure he does this so I don't whine and complain." Tooru replied.

      "And yet you still do whine and complain." Iwa-chan replies placing a plate of rice balls down. 

  Tooru pouted but couldn't deny the fact that Hajime was right, not that he would satisfy him by saying so.  

      "I believe you are wrong Iwa-chan. I am a perfect angle."  

      "Well, even Satan was an angel, pretty sure he was the favorite."

      "Oh, Iwa-chan am I your favorite?"  

      "Cut it Trashy-kawa." he shoved a rice ball in his face. 

  Tooru grabbed it before it could get smashed in his face and he ate it himself. Hajime scowled and went back and sat on his chair. There was quite mumbling from the two gossipers on the sofa. 

      "Oh come on you two!" Hajime groans.

       "Shush you, you know your mom and her rice balls are my weakness. Allow me this." Tooru teases. 

  Iwazumi was feeling slightly annoyed because he wasn't getting attention from either his mom or Tooru and he was a little bother. Was he dare say jealous of his mom getting Tooru's attention or jealous of Tooru getting his mom's attention. He wasn't sure but he did know he was sulking now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am annoyed this deleted but I do have another work going up either tonight or tomorrow so be on the lookout.


End file.
